


A Queen In Her Own Right

by Besania



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland Fusion, Challenge: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics | SASO 2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besania/pseuds/Besania
Summary: Yui is in trouble.





	A Queen In Her Own Right

The queen looked down at her from her throne. Her figurative throne. She was really in front of her, but she carried herself with such elegance and poise Yui felt like she was perched on the air, where she hovered a couple of meters above the rest of them.

"You startled me", said the queen with paced calm, her expression unreadable. "And because of that, I prickled my finger."

"I'm sorry!", said Yui, ignoring the... roses? Muttering and pointing at her "I was, I was following a rabbit–– Uh, or was it a cat? Maybe it was both, anyway! I––˝

"You're not from around here, are you?", interrupted the queen, so softly yet with so much conviction that Yui almost felt that it was her who had interrupted.

"N-no..."

The queen hummed. The roses continued muttering. Why were the roses talking––

"Spilling royal blood is a crime. Haven't you heard of The Divine Right of Rulers? We are descendants from the gods themselves."

Some roses nearby nodded eagerly. Yui notices then that one of them has hair, while the other looks like it's shaved it off. So what she had imagined to be the top petals of a rose were really... hats?

"W-Well!", said Yui, feeling her nervousness increase by tenfold. She had no problem believing that this person indeed was a goddess fallen from the heavens themselves, honestly, she was so beautiful and intimidating and she was certain that she smelled really nice too and she was getting derailed again, focus! "It was an accident? I'm very sorry, is there anything I can do to compensate you... um, your majesty?"

"Compensate her?", one of the roses chimed in, the tiny one. "She's a queen! A goddess! The most pure and holy being on the face of earth! What could you possibly offer her that would be worthy of her?"

The godd–– No, the queen pushed the rose that had gotten out of line to a side, but did nothing else to dismiss what he had said.

"I.. I could!" What could she do though? She could feel dozens of pairs of eyes over her, the queen's weighting particularly heavy; There was blue blood that looked very much red on the ground, there was–– red paint everywhere, and red roses glaring at her and white roses ignoring her for the most part as they rushed to paint each other red because the Queen of Hearts didn't like white roses so she ordered that they were all painted red and–– "I! I could cut the spines of all roses!", Yui said.

Everyone went quiet. The roses. The queen. Man, the roses were looking real pale under all that red paint.

"Very well", said the Queen, bringing one dainty, gorgeous finger to her mouth, the blood disappearing between rosy lips that would make any flower jealous. "I accept your offering."

Without further ado, from inside a pocket in her gown emerged a pair of shears that were promptly placed in Yui's hands.

"Come see me once you're done", she said over her shoulder and oh wow, when did she turn away? Oh, was that a horse? It looked like Yoshi made of flowers. "I'll make sure to compensate you properly." A smile is thrown her way and then she's gone.

She... she really promised to do that... Oh boy, she really did that. How was she going to––?

She remembers her smile then, and the promise of a secret prize. For whatever unknown reasons she has no time to ponder, it makes her feel like she could at least try.

"Alright, guys!", Yui said, turning around to face the roses, hands on her hips and the shears gripped tight. "Make a line!" Raising the shears in the air she opens and closes them quickly, a 'snip-snip' sound cutting sharp and clear through the air. "Let's do this quickly! For the Queen!"

The roses gulped.


End file.
